


Control

by SWSWWAD



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom Clove, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fight Sex, Fisting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Past Peeta Mellark/Katniss Everdeen - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Punishment, Sex Club, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Katniss, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: Katniss finds herself at her bosses mercy after a bad decision.
Relationships: Clove/Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen/Rue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

On the top floor of the tallest skyscraper, Katniss should have been able to relax and enjoy the view of the cityscape of Panem, but instead, Katniss Everdeen is standing in front of her bosses office wondering just what she could have done to have been called in. Katniss is a hard worker and never made any mistakes with her work earning the respect of her floor's manager Haymitch despite the drunken stupor he is usually in. The view is stunning, and the design of the room she is in is elegant, but standing there right now Katniss also finds all that intimidating.

Taken a deep breath, Katniss knocks on the door feeling the hard cold wood against her knuckles and shivering when a commanding voice tells her to enter. Quickly stepping into the room, Katniss's jaw drops. What Katniss sees makes her stop on the spot and sends a chill up her spine. That black hair looks neater than when she last saw it, but those dark eyes are still just as terrifying. Katniss can't believe it. This woman can't be her boss. This has to be some terrible nightmare that Katniss hopes she will wake up from. Only she doesn't wake up in her bed at home, and instead, Katniss finds herself struggling to keep herself from fleeing.

"Close the door behind you and get over here," The woman says, and Katniss quickly jumps out of her trance following the command without complaint quickly closing the door then slowly making her way towards the desk with her body wreaked with nerves. "You really are in trouble now, Miss Everdeen."

Katniss feels her blood freeze as she comes face to face with her company's new owner. **_"This isn't right!"_** Katniss's mind screams as she struggles to stop her body from shaking.

"Not only can I have you fired for what you have done but I can also press charges," She stands up and takes out her busted smartphone placing it on her desk. One that Katniss broke last night when she made her escape from this women.

 ** _"This can't be happening!"_** Katniss tells herself still hoping she is still in bed at home or that she fell asleep at her desk and is just having a nightmare. At least she knows she's safe getting lectured for sleeping at work by Haymitch. ** _"She can't be here! She can't be my boss!"_**

"Last night you assaulted me which resulted in my phone being broken which could cost the company a lot of money until I am done informing people of my new contact information," Katniss gulps and starts to sweat. She can't afford to lose this job, not with her mother's hospital bills and Prim's medical school fees to pay. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss Everdeen?"

* * *

**Last Night**

* * *

Katniss has always hated this shop. It wasn't the dust, or the run-down part of town the store is located in that has Katniss disliking the place but the merchandise on sale that has the young lady avoiding the neighbourhood. Well, mostly avoiding the area as Johanna always seems to drag her here whenever the woman pleases. Shaking her head, Katniss finds it so frustrating that her friend always seems to get her to come to places like this.

"Johanna can't you hurry up I don't want to be here," Katniss quietly complains, so the tattooed cashier doesn't overhear her. "You know I don't like these places," Katniss tells her eyes the shelves filled with sex toys. "Can you just pick something so we can leave already."

"What's not to like here," Johanna doesn't look up, but Katniss can tell she is smirking, she always smirks when her friends are like this. "Besides I can't make up my mind, which one do you think I should get."

Johanna holds up the two toys, and Katniss blushes at the sight and quickly turns away.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Katniss answers refusing to turn around. "Just pick one, so we can leave already."

"But it's so much fun bringing you to places like this," Johanna pouts before going back to browsing. "Hey, they have the one I got you for your birthday here. So how was it? Do you recommend it?"

"I… I don't know," Katniss replies with her cheeks burning hotter. "I never… used it…"

"Really?" Johanna turns her head and stares at her looking generally confused. "It's been two years since Peeta move across the country, you haven't dated anyone since then, and you haven't need to use it."

"Well, unlike you I don't think about sex 24-7!" Katniss yells before walking away. "I'll be waiting outside please don't keep me waiting."

The cold night air instantly makes Katniss shiver and wish she brought a coat with her instead of her father's old jacket. **_"No!"_** Katniss's mind screams as she starts, stroking the soft leather sleeve while thinking of her father. Katniss could never imagine herself without this jacket on, at work or just out shopping for necessities Katniss will always be wearing this old leather jacket. It doesn't matter how many holes or how it is too big for her Katnisswill never replace her father's jacket. How could she when its all she's got left of him.

Putting her hands in her pocket feeling her fingers poke through the holes she has grown used to finding Katniss leans against the brick wall of the store and stares up at the sky trying to ignore the police sirens in the distance. Katniss really doesn't like it here. This part of Panem is full of dark alleyways and rundown buildings. There are stories of people going missing from this part of town, and recently there have also been a few murders reported with one of them happening only a few blocks away from this very store.

Shaking her head, Katniss does her best to ignore those thoughts of murder and abduction, but hearing footsteps approach her those thoughts are still in the back of her mind. Already on edge from the people glancing at her from across the street, those thoughts really aren't helpful. Kicking herself for feeling scared for no reason Katniss decides to see just who it is that's approaching and looks towards the approaching person expecting to see Johanna only to come face to face with someone else.

Dark, messy hair and powerful eyes are what Katniss first notices about the stranger and despite being shorter then her the woman makes Katniss feel like she is ten feet taller than her. Katniss is forced to take a step back feeling strength and power in the stranger putting Katniss on edge. Never before has someone made her feel that way, and Katniss hates how powerless the woman makes her feel. Its almost like she is one of the animals she used to hunt with her father, and this stranger is the hunter. Katniss can't explain what she feels all she knows is that she doesn't like it.

"How much?" The commanding voice makes Katniss shiver as she feels so overwhelmed by the stranger's power that she can't even respond. "Are you deaf I asked you how much?"

"How much?" Katniss mutters not understanding what the woman wants to buy.

"Yes, name your price," The woman confirms, and Katniss's eyes widen as she finally realises what the stranger is asking for.

"Oh no, I'm not a hooker," Katniss quickly tells her, but the woman doesn't react at all.

"That doesn't matter. Everyone has a price just name yours," Katniss can't believe this stranger thinks she can be brought. The corruption in the city where the rich can get anything they want for the right price has always made Katniss sick. It was that corruption that killed her father and put her mother in the hospital. "It doesn't have to be money. I have other ways of compensating you."

"I'm not for sale," Katniss says trying to sound firm, but the woman's gaze makes her feel so weak that her voice is barely audible.

"Of course you are," The woman tells her stepping closer and Katniss feels her back pressing tighter against the wall. "Everyone has something they want, so just tell me yours, and I will guarantee you will have it."

Katniss panics. She didn't mean to slap the stranger, she didn't even think about it, and her arm acted on its own striking the woman. Katniss just panicked. She felt so weak, so powerless and so trapped that she had to escape. She hates the feeling of being that womans prey. Katniss hears something smash as she starts to run away from that powerful woman, but she doesn't look back or stop running until she is back home and locking her door. Katniss knows the woman didn't follow her back, but she couldn't feel safe until she looked out her window to check if the coast is clear. To her relief the street is empty, and Katniss sighs thankful it is over until her phone ringing makes her jump.

"Johanna," Katniss says answering the call. "I know… I'm sorry I just… I had to… I'll make it up to you I promise… ok, I'll pay for your drinks on Friday… goodnight."

* * *

**Present Time**

* * *

"You know how the police work in this city, right?" Katniss nods her head, knowing all too well how they work.

They did nothing when her father and several other workers were poisoned in Snow's factory despite it being clear to everyone that the owners failed to follow even the most basic of safety measures just because he had the money to bribe them.

"Good you are aware then that they will believe whoever pays them more." Again Katniss nods the image of Snow handing over a briefcase full of money to the chief of police still fresh in her mind. "So I take it you don't want me to fire you and call them?" This time Katniss shakes her head. "I was originally planning on asking you to name your price again, but when I ran a background check on you, I already found out just what it will cost me."

Katniss eyes go wide, and her throat feels dry. **_"She can't possibly still want too…"_** Katniss shivers seeing the way her boss is looking at her realising that the woman still sees her like a whore. Katniss hates the hopeless, powerless feeling she feels right now. Every day of her life the rich have always controlled her, and when she got a job at this company, she thought her luck had turned only to find her boss is now dragging her back down to where she started.

"You have a mother who's sick and a younger sister who just started medical school. Both of them have some rather hefty bills. Wouldn't it be wonderful if I were to take care of them for you, Miss Everdeen?" The woman asks with a confident look on her face that shows of her victory.

Katniss freezes. She has been struggling with those bills working overtime and sacrificing so much for her mother and sister that she hasn't been able to do anything for herself in over a year. It would be a godsend to her for this woman to pay for them, but Katniss finds the price to be something she is unwilling to pay. Katniss has too much pride in herself to go down that degrading route like so many others, but it would be a lie to say that Katniss isn't the least bit tempted by the offer.

"I can't," Katniss tells her as firmly as she can. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm not that kind of person."

"Then let me put it another way Miss Everdeen," The woman's voice turns darker in an instant, and Katniss feels terror start to seep into her as she watches her boss sit back down in her chair, leans back and fold her arms. "Either you will accept my offer, or you will go to jail." Katniss feels so weak and powerless as the woman uses what she cares about most to trap her. "So what will it be Miss Everdeen? Your poor sock mother kicked out of the hospital, left to die on the street, and sweet little Prime forced to drop out of school while you are locked up or will you take my payment?"

"I…" Katniss can't answer.

Katniss can make her sister's dreams come true, but she won't degrade herself the way her boss wants her to. But Katniss can't let her sister down. She promised Prime that she would take care of both her mothers and Prim's schools bills so her sister can concentrate on her studies. She can't do this, Katniss doesn't want to, but she doesn't have a choice. Katniss knows her boss is right. If she refuses then Katniss knows she will end up in jail, her mother will be removed from the hospital, and Prim will have to drop out of Medical school. Katniss can't do that to Prim. Not after all the effet, her sister put into studying. Katniss can't do that to her mother either not after her father died after their family failed to keep up with his bills. Katniss has no choice, and she hates it. She hates being so powerless.

"I… agree," Katniss sighs dropping her head in defeat. "Just leave my family out of this, ok."

"As long as you do as you are told then I won't touch them I swear," Her boss assures her with a smug victorious smile on her face that Katniss instantly hates. "Now strip."

"What?" Katniss asks, shocked by the sudden command.

"Defying me already," The woman says. "I don't like repeating myself, so take off all your clothes before I call the cops and end our arrangement."

Katniss doesn't complain or waste any time once the threat of jail time is on the table and quickly starts to take off her clothes. She takes off her jacket, treating it with care as she places it on the back of the chair while she just dumps her shirt on the chair. Next Katniss slips off her shoes, shocks and trousers but when she looks up at her boss, she sees it's not enough.

"Underwear too," Nervously Katniss takes off her bra then slowly pulls down her panties before covering herself up as best as she can. "Don't hide." Slowly and with her face turning red Katniss moves her hands to her sides, satisfying her boos her looks her over licking her lips. "Next time I tell you to do something I expect you to do it without hesitation and complaint do you understand?"

"Yes," Katniss nods her head.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes…" Katniss racks her brain, trying to find the right answer and settles with. "… ma'am."

"That's better," Her boss tells her as she stands up. "You know I have done my homework on you, Miss Everdeen." With every word, she steps closer and closer. "Average grads at school but you did win some local archery competitions. Father died when were eleven from chemical poisoning, mother was in an accident two days after your eighteenth birthday when some playboy model drunkenly ran her over, and for the last two years you have been the head of your family taking care of everything." Her boss walks behind her, and Katniss tries to turn her head only for the woman to grab her hair, making Katniss wince as she is forced to look forward again. "Now you are working for me on floor twelve taking care of the administrative work of the companies coal mines. You have been an excellent worker until recently. Unfourtantly for you that you lashed out like that last night." Katniss feels her head forced down onto the desk and feels her boss lean over her. "I don't take kindly to being struck, so the first thing we are going to do is to teach you who's in charge."

"But you…" Her bosses grip tightening in her hair, cutting off her voice.

"I what?" She asks, pushing Katniss's head harder into the desk. "I talked to you, offered you a chance to earn some money only to be slapped for my generosity. Stay down." Katniss feels the hand in her hair disappear along with the warmth of her bosses body as she stands up. "Now you are going to stay there while I educate you on why I am in charge."

"I'm sorry alright just let me go," Katniss pleas but the only response she gets is a harsh slap on her rear. "Stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do," She tells her slapping Katniss again. "I own you now." Another slap. "You belong to me until I am tired of you." Katniss cries out as she is struck again. "Or do you want me to have you arrested so you can watch your family lose everything from behind bars." Katniss can feel tears form in her eyes as her boss continues to spank her harshly. "I bet your sister will be will to take your place. She seems like the kind of person who would offer me her body if it gets you out of prison and your mother back in the hospital."

"Leave her alone!" Katniss cries out. Her boss knows just where to hit her to keep her powerless and Katniss hates it. "I'll do what you want me to just please leave her alone."

"Good," Katniss hears that dark voice of her boss reply before she is pulled off of the desk and thrown to the floor. "Kneel." As Katniss complies and kneels, she watches her boss sitting on the edge of her desk. "Then let's go over some ground rules." Katniss can feel her rear end complain as she kneels struggling to get comfortable. "First, my name is Clove Mildtide, and when we are in public you will call me ma'am or Miss Mildtide, but when we are alone, you will call me mistress understand?"

"Yes," Katniss answers.

"Yes, what?" Clove glares.

"Yes, mistress," Katniss quickly corrects her self feeling as if Clove's eyes were shooting real dangers at her.

"At least you are learning but next time don't forget," Clove warns before she continues. "Second, we will exchange numbers, and I expect you to answer a call from me within seconds, or I will punish you. The third and final rule, what I say goes. If I give you an order, you will follow it without question or hesitation understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Katniss tells her.

"Then repeat it for me," Clove orders.

"I am to address you as ma'am or miss in public and mistress in private," Katniss answers. "I am to answer your calls quickly and follow your orders without complaining or hesitating."

"Good I'm glad you understand," Clove darkly smiles. "Another thing I want to make clear is that you are nothing to me, I don't care what you say or how you feel I will use you for my own pleasure and nothing else." Katniss shivers at the darkness in her voice and the coldness in her bosses eyes. "Now kneel there while I go and get a few things. Don't move, don't talk and don't even think about defying me just kneel there until I get back."

"Yes, mistress," Katniss sighs in defeat.

Katniss has never been so powerless or weak before in her life, not even when a rich bully called Glimmer paid several girls beat up Katniss did she feel so utterly defenceless. Now she is kneeling naked on the floor with her ass burning, and she can do nothing but wait for her boss to return and continue to torment her. Hating how useless she is right now Katniss mentally kicks herself for getting into this situation in the first place. But as much as she wants to run Katniss knows, she can't flee. Clove has her trapped, and she didn't even have to lock her up.

"Stay where you are," Katniss jumps at the sound of her bosses voice, she didn't even notice Clove return until her boss was right behind her again. Before Katniss can even think her vision goes black as Clove puts a blindfold over her eyes and Katniss moves on reflex to try and free herself. "Stop struggling bitch."

"Sorry mistress," Katniss hates she has to apologise.

She hates she has to sit here and let her boss do whatever she wants to her without a fight. But most of all she hates that her boss wasn't lying about not caring as Katniss can't believe part of her thought that was a lie and her boss really did care, but when Clove forces a ball gag into her mouth, Katniss knows her boss really doesn't care about her. Next Katniss feels Clove roughly pull her hands behind her back and feels the cold metal of handcuffs close around her wrists.

"Stand up," Clover orders, and after struggling to her feet, Katniss feels herself being pulled forward and until she is pressed up against the window. "I always liked the view from my office, it's too bad you can't enjoy it right now, but I bet anyone looking up will be liking the view of your body pressed up against my window."

"Mmmm!" The gag muffles Katniss's voice as she blushes and tries to move away only for Clove to keep her pinned against the window. Katniss feels ashamed as she feels her nipples harden against the cold glass before yelping in pain as Clove's grip becomes tighter on her body.

"Stay still!" Clove barks in her ears. "You are going to stay here will I fuck you where the people in the neighbouring building can watch. You know all the young men in the opposite building are going to love seeing this naked body of yours fucked against the window."

A single tear slips passed the blindfold and rolled down Katniss cheek as she readies herself for what is to come only for the phone to start to ring suddenly. Katniss can't help but sigh in relief as she feels her boss step away from her.

"Fuck," Clove groans before she picks up the phone. "This better be important I was in the middle of something… Why now can't it wait for a for hours?" **_"Hours?"_** Katniss worries about what her boss had planned for her. "Ok tell Snow I will be there… Right I will be down shortly."

Clove hangs up, and Katniss can feel the frustration in her boss when she presses up against her again, squishing her body against the window before she steps back and undoes the cuffs. The gag and blindfold come off next before Clove walks away.

"Get dressed," Clove orders as she starts to put her things away. "Oh, but I will be keeping these."

"But I…" Katniss starts to complain as Clove takes her panties only for a glare from her boss to shut her up.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Katniss admits defeat almost forgetting to add. "Mistress."

"Then get dressed and get back to work but before you go give me your phone," Clove smirks clearly enjoying the power she has over her employee.

Katniss hands her cellphone over before she continues to get dressed. Once she has finished changing Katniss sees Clove has completed whatever she was doing with her phone and was watching her closely.

"Here," Clove says, passing back her phone. "I added my number into your phone, so remember what I said about answering my calls quickly." Katniss takes back her phone, noticing the new contact called Mistress with a set of handcuffs as a picture for the number has been added to her contacts. "Now go back to work, and you will be hearing from me soon."

"Yes mistress," Katniss replies before turning and leaving feeling glad to be running from the room.

Katniss rushes into the elevator and can feel like she can breathe again now that she is out of that powerful woman presence, but soon she finds herself hugging herself as what just happened sinks in. Katniss shivers as she remembers the coldness of the window and how powerless she felt, but as the floors continue to count down, she knows she has to console herself. She can't let anyone see her like this and take advantage of her weakness so taking deep breaths Katniss puts on a blank appearance as the elevator reaches her floor and she steps out only to find her manager Haymitch waiting for her.

Even though the day has only just begun, he's already drunk, and Katniss watches as her manager can barely stand. Katniss often wonders why he hasn't been fired, but she has seen enough of his work to know why as even when drunk Haymitch can still do more work then most people on this floor put together. She doesn't know how he does, and Katniss has long since given up on trying to figure it out, but Haymitch will always complete his projects on time.

"Sooo…" Haymitch slurs. "What did the… the boss lady want with you, sweetheart?"

Sweetheart has been his nickname for her ever since she first started working here and at first, it annoyed her being called that, but with time Katniss has come to tolerate that nickname as she does with his drinking.

"Oh nothing really," Katniss lies. "She just had some questions for me, that's all."

"That's all?" Haymitch questions and Katniss can see even when drunk he can see through her lies. "It's doesn't seem like that the sort of thing… she will do." Katniss is grateful when she spots Effie from accounting walk passed, grabbing Haymitch's attention. "Hey there… what brings you down here?"

With Haymitch's attention on Effie, Katniss uses the opportunity to slip away and get back to her desk before he can question her further. Sighing in her desk, Katniss struggles through the day as she finds it hard to focus on her work after everything that has happened. Her mind is spinning as she asks herself just what she has gotten herself into?

* * *

When Katniss gets home, she finds her sister sat at the table studying with her classmate Rue. Katniss smiles at the sight of the two together, working hard to reach their dreams. Rue has become like a second sister to Katniss and the perfect friend for Prim. Prim. Katniss feels warm and happy whenever she sees her sister, but today she feels cold and distant as her bosses words repeat themselves over and over again in her head.

**_"I bet your sister will be will to take your place. She seems like the kind of person who would offer me her body if it gets you out of prison and your mother back in the hospital."_ **

Images of her sister bonded, gaged and blindfolding like Katniss was today folds her mind making Katniss feel more scared then she has ever felt before in her life as she imagines her sister at her bosses mercy. Katniss could never let that happen. Clenching her fists, Katniss hates being so powerless against her boss, but she knows she can not win. Not against someone as rich as Clove who can use her wealth to get her why. A low-income family like Katniss's doesn't stand a chance against her.

"Hey, Katniss are you ok?" Katniss blinks as Prim calls out to her. "I have been calling you for a while now, but you haven't answered me. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, Prim," Katniss forces a smile. "I'm just tired so that I will be laying down for a few hours."

"Oh ok," Prim returns her smile. "We will try to be quiet then."

Katniss quickly dismisses herself and head for her room, making it inside just before her phone rings. Katniss shivers when she sees a picture of handcuffs on her phone and the words **_"Mistress"_** displayed on her phone. Dreading answering but knowing she must Katniss takes the call feeling nervous as to what is about to happen.

"Where are you?" Clove asks as soon as she answers the call.

"I'm at home… mistress," Katniss answers, struggling to remember how to address her boss while fearful that Prim and Rue might overhear.

"Good, my driver will be there in ten minutes so be ready to leave by then, and you won't be returning home tonight," Clove tells her not sounding concerned at all that Katniss may have had plans already.

"But I have to look after my sister," Katniss tells her and she hears her boss growl on the other end of the phone.

"She can look after herself Katniss she's not a little kid now are you coming or do I have to call the cops on you?"

Katniss shivers at the threat as Clove's words repeat in her mind once again. **_"I bet your sister will be will to take your place. She seems like the kind of person who would offer me her body if it gets you out of prison and your mother back in the hospital."_** She can't let that happen. She will make sure her boss never lays a finger on Prim.

"I will be ready to leave in ten minutes Mistress," Katniss tells her hating who defenceless she is against her boss. "Is there anything I need to bring with me?"

"No," Clove answers sounding satisfied. "You don't need to bring anything other than yourself."

With that, Clove hangs up, leaving Katniss shaking and feeling weak and pathetic as there is nothing she can do to get out of this mess. Katniss collapses to her knees and hugs herself taking long deep breaths. Taking a moment to compose herself, Katniss takes one last deep breath before she stands and exits her room.

"Hey Prim," Katniss calls out getting her sisters attention. "I have to go back to work and most likely won't be coming back home tonight so will you be ok by yourself?"

"I'll be fine but will you be ok?" Prim asks, looking concerned. She's too kind, and pure Katniss can't help but weakly smile finding some small ounces of strength to protect such an angel from her wicked boss. "You don't have to go back in if you are too tired to work Katniss."

"I'll be alright," Katniss assures her with a lie. She will definitely not be alright, but she can't let Prim know that. She can't let Prim find out what is happening between herself and her boss.

* * *

Katniss isn't surprised when she sees that her boss's driver turns up in a nice car that probably costs more than Katniss earns in ten years. The driver gets out to open the back door for her, and when she has climbed inside, he seals her in locking the door with a loud click. Katniss wonders if this is what convicts feel like when they are taken away to prison. Filled with dread and filled with nerves, Katniss can do nothing but wait as her bosses driver takes her away to god knows where.

The car ride lasts for about twenty minutes give or take a minute or two, but when Katniss steps out of the car, it is like she is a different world. Her home is in the poorer part of town. It's not as bad as the area of Panem where Johanna's favourite shop is but it's still nothing special with dirty streets and graffiti-covered buildings. But what Katniss sees when she steps out of the car she really does feel like she is an entirely different world as all around her Katniss sees large well kept homes surrounded by high beautifully decorated walls.

"Miss Mildtide said to go straight inside and wait for her," The driver tells her as he lets Katniss out of the car.

As the driver drives off, Katniss finds herself stood in front of a large white mansion surrounded by a well-kept lawn and hedgerow in place of the walls that are common in this neighbourhood with several stone statues placed across the garden. Walking up to the door Katniss is hesitant to touch it not only because the door alone looks like its worth more than her house but also because once she's through this door, Katniss doesn't know what will happen. Shaking her head and trying to calm down, Katniss enters the mansion to come face to face with the powerful women, and one other person stood beside her.

A tall man with brown eyes, a moustache and beard, short black hair, dark skin, and six gold earrings, four in the left ear and two in the right standing next to Clove and as he blinks Katniss notices he has gold flecks in his eyes. He smiles at Katniss as she enters and somehow despite her bosses presence Katniss can't help but feel relaxed around him. It's almost like they are complete opposites and Katniss wonders for a moment how such a nice man can be around such an evil woman only for her boss to interrupt those thoughts before she can figure it out.

"Katniss this is my stylist Cinna, and he's going to get you fitted for a dress for tonight," Clove tells her before turning to Cinna. "Bring her to my office once you're done."

With that, Clove walks off, leaving Katniss alone with this stranger but filling oddly more relieved the concerned by this development. Cinna smiles at her again as he turns to face her, and that smile helps Katniss relax and feel less on edge.

"Would you please follow me, Miss Everdeen," Cinna says as he starts to lead her into an adjacent room where Katniss sees dresses and measuring equipment everywhere. "I must say that it is a pleasure to meet the person who caught Miss Mildtide attention."

"Has she told you anything about me?" Katniss asks raising an eyebrow and wonders how much he knows about what is going on between herself and her boss.

 ** _"Surely he doesn't know how my boss is blackmailing me,"_** Katniss is sure of that as Cinna seems to nice of a man ever to be okay with something like that.

"Not a thing," Cinna replies as he positions Katniss in the centre of the room confirming her suspicions about how clueless he is as he reaches for his measuring tape. "But it's clear you are different from the others."

"How so?" Katniss question as Cinna starts to take her measurements.

"Well, you are the first person she asked me to pick out a dress for and second, she mentioned your name instead of calling you a guest like the others," Cinna tells her as he rapidly gathers the necessary measurements. "It's also noticeable that she thinks about you more then she thought about the others."

"Was there many others?"

"A few but none stay for long," Cinna answers as he finishes up. "Miss Mildtide rarely opens up and lets people inside, so I hope you stay with her. I can see Miss Mildtide has taken a liking to you."

 ** _"Stay with her!"_** Katniss wants to yells. **_"How can I stay with someone who's blackmailing me and forcing me to do things against my will?!"_** But Katniss doesn't scream anything like that. She can't say those things unless she wants to go to jail. Instead, Katniss just fakes a smile and says. "I'll see how things go."

"Well, I hope things work out between you two," Cinna smiles. "Give me a second while I look out the dresses in your size and give you a selection to choose from."

 ** _"Why am I even here?"_** Katniss asks herself, and she knows the answer. For her sister and mother, she can't let Clove harm them by locking her up. Katniss knows she has to grit her teeth and get through this for the good of her family. She can only hope that her boss will lose interest in her soon, and she can return to her everyday life. **_"Maybe I should ask Cinna how long the others lasted so I know how long I have to put up with this."_**

* * *

Clove grunts with the effort of throwing her knives at her father's picture will wishing it was really his face she was hitting. Every throw of her knives does little to relieve the years of horrible memories she has of him, but each time her blade sticks into his picture, Clove can deny the pleasure she feels watching the paper split and wood of the frame splinter.

 ** _"You are nothing,"_** His voice still stings as much as it did when she was a child. **_"You are worthless, just like your mother."_** Clove always feels little from his words. Even now, when she has made so much success, he makes her feel so useless and like a failer. **_"She was a slut who ran off with the first man she saw!"_** Clove still flinches remembering the anger in her father's voice and his fist hitting her cheek. **_"Just you wait Clove, what happened to me will happen to a useless daughter like you."_**

Throwing anther knife at his picture hitting him between the eyes Clove notices the tears rolling down her cheeks. **_"I'm nothing like you!"_** Clove wants to scream as she wipes away her tears, but she bites her tongue, knowing that if she starts shouting, she will be just like him. Despite the years that have passed since her fathers passing Clove can't get rid of his ghost. Even now, when she has found someone that makes her feel something he is still finding a way to ruining things for her. **_"She will leave you just like your mother left me."_** Clove feels more tears leave her eyes at the thought of that being true. **_"Not she won't,"_** Clove assures herself. **_"I am a lot smarter than you. I have already made sure she won't leave me."_**

"Miss Mildtide," A knock at her door brings her out of her thoughts.

"Just a minute," Clove calls out, wiping her tears away and taking a moment to compose herself before she looks towards the door. "Enter."

"Miss Mildtide," Cinna says, leading Katniss into her office. "I have brought Miss Everdeen as instructed and you driver just informed me that he had changed cars as you asked and he is waiting out front for you."

"Thank you, Cinna you are dismissed for today," Clove tells him, and she watches him leave before she turns her attention to Katniss who's wearing a beautiful green dress with a short skirt like Clove requested that Katniss is desperately trying to tug downwards. "You don't look too bad," Clove comments. "Now follow me, we are leaving."

"Where are we going," Katniss asks as she starts to follow her boss almost forgetting the… "Mistress."

"You will see when we get there," Is all Clove tells her.

* * *

"Miss Mildtide it's a pleasure to see you again it has been too long," A man with a uniquely styled beard, shaved in an intricate design, and with hair has been heavily styled with products an array of products so vast Katniss couldn't even begin to count the number of sprays and gels he used. "Shall I show you to your usual room?"

"Yes, and I didn't have time to check before I left so can you tell me who is on tonight Mr Crane?" Clove asks as she takes Katniss's hand guiding her inside.

"Well, we have Cato and Glimmer starting tonight with Finnick and Annie following," Mr Crane tells her as they start to head inside with Katniss being pulled along by her boss. "I'm sure Cato and Glimmer will be a hit for sure, but I think Finnick and Annie will be the stars tonight as Finnick told me he learned some new knots which he is going to be showing off tonight."

The place Clove dragged her to doesn't seem like much to Katniss at first as there is only a small red door guarded by a large bouncer. There isn't even a sign for this place, but there is still a line that Clove cut to the front of to call the manager over to let them inside first. The site doesn't look like much, but when Katniss steps inside, she wishes she could run back out the door. Several poles dote the room with naked men and woman dancing on them and serving the guests are waitresses in skimpy bikinis and waiters in speedos. Katniss blushes wishing to leave, but Clove continues to pull her deeper inside the place that seems like hell on earth for her victim.

"Do you want me to send up your usual order Miss Mildtide?" Mr Crane inquires.

"Yes, but make it for two please," Clove replies as the trio starts to climb a set of stairs in the back of the room.

"Of course, I'll have Cashmere bring it to you right away," Mr Crane says as they reach the top of the stairs and stop in front of the first door. "Here we are Miss Mildtide please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Clove says before she pulls Katniss into the room.

The room is like a minuter version of the rest of the place with a table and soft sofa looking out onto the stage only there is also a bed in this room. There's even a stripper pole in the room that catches Katniss's eye as well as a small shower. The only thing that Katniss sees that gives her any form of relief is the glass that separates the room from the stage because that looks like the type of glass that will stop people outside from seeing what's happening in the room.

Clove continues to lead Katniss over and sits her down on the couch before taking a seat next to her. Katniss feels her bosses arm wrap around her shoulder and pulls her in close so Katniss can smell the flowery scent of Clove's perfume. Katniss is surprised by how soft her bosses skin feels as she leans against her despite the strength in Clove's small body.

"What do you think of this place?" Clove asks watching the stage as Cato and Glimmer step onto it. **_"It looks like we made it just in time."_**

"What is this place mistress?" Katniss asks in response blushing as she sees the girl that bullied throughout her school life stood naked on the stage next to a man twice her size who looks like he was the model for a Greek statue.

"Well, you see this place is where I liked to go when I need to unwind and let off some steam after a busy, stressful day at work," She tells her as her hand starts to stroke Katniss's hair. "This is the perfect place for that. I can drink, fuck or sit back and watch the show doing whatever I need to do to relax. And after a meeting with the cities mayor, I defiantly need to blow off some steam. So how do you like the show?"

Katniss blushes the moment she looks to the stage again to see Glimmer moaning as Cato stand behind her, groping her chest with one hand while the other slowly fingers her with two of his long digits. Glimmer's large breasts bounce with Cato's rough treatment, and her nipples are clearly hard while Katniss can see a trail of her bullies love juices drip onto the floor as Cato's large fingers pound into her. Katniss quickly looks away looking down, unable to look at the stage or her boss as Glimmer's moans become impossible to ignore.

"I… I don't…" Katniss stutters out, fighting off her embarrassment in order to talk. "Watch this kind… of stuff…"

"I noticed," Clover comments before she hears the door to her room open.

"Wow, so Seneca wasn't lying when he said you brought a guest," Both Katniss and Clove turn to face the intruder coming face to face with a strong looking blonde waitress who has a mischievous look in her eyes. "She must really be special for you to bring her here with you."

"Just leave the bottle and glasses on the table and get out Cashmere," Clove tells her with a blush.

"Can't I get to know your girlfriend a little better?" Cashmere asks, giving Clover her best puppy dog eyes.

"I said get out," Clove demands in a more threatening voice that only makes the waitress laugh.

"Ok, ok I'm going Clove, so you don't have to kill me," Cashmere chuckles as she backs away only to stop at the doorway. "I take it you won't be requesting my services tonight then."

"Get out!" Clove yells but Cashmere doesn't even flinch and calmly leaves the room still chuckling to herself. "I need a drink. How about you?"

"I have work tomorrow," Katniss quickly tells her. "I can't drink tonight, Mistress."

"Relax I already gave you the day off tomorrow," Clove tells her as she pours both of them a drink and hands Katniss a glass. "So don't worry about that and drink up."

Katniss looks at the glass in her hands not wanting to drink it and make herself more vulnerable to the powerful woman before her, but a glance at the stage again makes her reconsider. One look at Glimmer on her knees with Cato's dick in her mouth makes Katniss realise she needs to drink if she is ever going to endure her time in this place. With one quick movement, Katniss downs the alcohol, feeling it burn her throat on the way down.

"Easy there this stuff is pretty strong so you might want to take it slow," Clove tells her before lightly sipping her drink.

Katniss lets Clove Refill her glass while glancing at the stage and knowing this is going to be a long night.

* * *

After half an hour passes Cato and Glimmer leave the stage to the applause of the crowd but despite how well-received their time one the stage was Katniss is glad it is over. The whole time they were on stage Clove made her watch and even questioned her to make sure Katniss was paying attention leaving the girl embarrassed and wanting to go home. The alcohol didn't help numb the experience and to make things worse Katniss felt her bosses hand move around stroking different parts of her body until it finally came to grope her chest.

"So what did you think?" Clove asks enjoying the feeling of Katniss's chest in he hand and the embarrassment showing in the other girl's eyes.

"I… didn't like it, Mistress…" Katniss admits shifting uncomfortable in her seat as her boss continues to grope her. "It really isn't my… thing…"

"Well, I thought Glimmer was pretty impressive out there," Clove tells her thinking back to the performance. "The way she squirted all over the stage and the front row of the audience when Cato fucked her up the ass was a sight to behold. I am also impressed by the fact that she can still walk after being roughly fucked in all her holes by Cato's massive cock." Clove watches Katniss closer as she adds. "I bet your moans will sound just as lovely as Glimmer's."

"I…" Katniss freezes unable to reply, and her reaction only makes Clove's smiles grow.

"So have you ever done any of the stuff like that before?" Clove asks, and Katniss shakes her head, unable to answer with words. "Poor girl, you don't know what you are missing out on." Clove pulls Katniss closer and whispers in her ear, making the girl shiver as Katniss feels her bosses warm breath on her ear. "I'll be sure to show you just how good that stuff is."

* * *

By the time they are leaving the Club Katniss is starting to think might die of embarrassment. If she thought the questions her boss asked her during the first performance was terrible, she was proven wrong by the questions Clove asked her during the second performance. While Finnick and Annie were on stage performing the bondage act, Clove kept asking her how she would fill if Clove tired her up and then went on to describe who the rope would feel tightly woven around her body. Even worse though was the fact that Clove continued to grope her and her hand eventually descended lower and slipped under her dress to stroke Katniss over her panties.

The whole experience had Katniss worried that her boss might try something on her way back, but to Katniss's surprises she does nothing not even when they step inside her home Clove doesn't try to jump on her. Instead, Clove leads Katniss down into her basement, and it's only then when Katniss realises just why her boss was so patient during the ride back to her mansion.

Katniss's eyes widen at what she sees. She sees hooks on the walls and hanging from the ceiling where Clove could restrain her and shelves that would make Johanna excited with the number of toys, whips and bottles neatly lined upon them. Bright lights leave no shadows, and on the far wall, Katniss sees a bed with more cuffs strapped to its legs to immobilise her. Katniss gulps as Clove pulls her into the centre of the room before leaving her there and taking a step backwards.

"Strip," Clove orders and Katniss can only start at her. "Is there a problem with your hearing I said strip."

"Yes mistress," Katniss jumps into action quickly ridding herself of her dress before she moves onto her shoes, socks and underwear leaving herself completely bare.

 ** _"I bet your sister will be will to take your place. She seems like the kind of person who would offer me her body if it gets you out of prison and your mother back in the hospital."_** Katniss remembers those words and using them to help her resist the urge to resist. Soon Clove has her blindfolding and gagged again but instead of handcuffing Katniss, this time Clove leads her to the bed before pushing her down. Before Katniss and even think of getting up, her boss has her ankles cuffed to the bed and is already moving to secure her wrists the same way.

"I think you look even more beautiful like this than you ever did wearing that dress," Clove tells her as she leans back admiring her work. **_"Beautiful and mine,"_** Clove smiles at the thought as she leaves the bed and walks over to one of the many shelves. "Just wait right there, and I'll be back in a minute."

After quickly selecting a bottle from her collection, Clove smiles at the thoughts of what this will do to Katniss. **_"This stuff made Glimmer turn into a mess in a matter of minutes begging for my touch I can't wait to see Katniss in that state,"_** Clove can picture it in her mind. Katniss, squirming around on the bed, begging for her touch. For her touch. Clove was so excited to get started that she almost forgot to put on a pair of gloves to protect herself from the effects of this aphrodisiac massage oil. Pulling on a pair of gloves, Clove turns to Katniss and smiles like a kid in a candy store as she walks over to the bound girl.

 ** _"So beautiful. So strong and so mine_** ," Clove thinks as she crawls onto the bed and pours some of the oil onto Katniss's stomach. Katniss lets out a little moan at the feeling of the cold liquid as she feels a slight warmth from in her stomach that only grows when her boss starts to rub that oil all over her midsection. Katniss wiggles around at sensation struggling breath as she feels her breath being stolen from her and her body heat up.

Smirking at how responsive Katniss is to the oil Clove avoids her chest for now and moves onto her arms as she starts to hear the first sounds of needful frustration start to leave Katniss's lips. Clove drinks in the muffled sounds leaving her captives lips enjoying the power she has over Katniss as she moves onto coating her legs in the oil loving the sight of how wet Katniss has grown since they started. By the time Clove moves onto Katniss's feet, the girl is begging to be touched as she moves her hips in search of any sort of contact to relieve its itch.

"Something wrong?" Clove asks, looking down at Katniss as she stands up to admire the girl's desperate body.

"Mmmmm!" Clove isn't sure what Katniss says, but she enjoys the sound.

"Well I give you a few moments to think things over and get back to you," Katniss whines again as Clove leaves her alone to dispose of her gloves and put back the oil.

Leaving the oil to dry for a few minutes, so she doesn't fall victim to its effect as well, Clove picks up her camera and starts snapping shots. Katniss Blushes hearing the shutter of a camera go off and tries to cover up, but the restraints prevent her from protecting her modesty. Picture after picture Clover continues to capture the helpless girl's body until she is satisfied and returns her camera back where it belongs. **_"She will definitely be the prize of my album,"_** Clove thinks as she returns to the bed seeing the oil has dried up enough making it safe to continue.

Taking off her clothes, Clove strips naked never taking her eyes off of Katniss's squirming body. She has never felt this way about anyone else, and Clove is surprised by how wet she is, and she hasn't even been touched. **_"I must have got some of that oil on me,"_** Clove tells herself finding that the only explanation executable before she crawls onto the bed again and up Katniss's needy body.

"Deciding on what it is that you want Katniss yet?" Clove asks removing the girl's gag.

"Please… please touch me!" Katniss begs just as lovely as Clove predicted she would do. "I don't care what you do to me just please touch me!"

"Not yet," Clove coldly tells her. "I said you before that I don't care what you say or how you feel I will use you for my own pleasure Katniss so lets put that tongue of yours to better use."

"Please!" Katniss begs but her pleas fall on deaf ears.

"Shhhh…" Clove shushes her as she positions herself, so she is kneeling over Katniss's face. "Now do a good job now, and I will give you what you want. Disappoint me, and I guess we will find out how long it will take for you to go insane in your current state."

With that said Clove lowers herself down on Katniss's face being careful not to suffocate her but nothing happens. A few seconds pass, and Katniss doesn't do anything leaving Clove frustrated at the girl's defiance but just when she is starting plotting out her punishment Clove feels the first slow nervous swipe of the girl's tongue against her lower lips ** _. "A cute newbie,"_** Clove thinks as she feels Katniss trying to figure out what to do. Despite Katniss's efforts though Clove is still feeling frustrated and she quickly gets up, causing the girl to panic.

"I'm sorry mistress please don't leave me like this," Katniss pleads sounding scared at what Clove might do to her.

"Relax, I was clearly expecting too much from someone who has never eaten a girl out before but doesn't worry I will be sure to teach you how it's done at some point," Clove tells her as she climbs off of the bed. "Just lay there while I fetch something for us."

Clove disappears quickly grabbing a strap on with a large black dildo attached to it. Quickly slipping it on Clove lets out a moan as she feels part of the dildo slips inside her before she secures the straps and turns to face Katniss again. Katniss. Just the thought of taking the girl makes Cloves heart race and her excitement grow. **_"So Beautiful and mine,"_** Clove tells herself as she walks to towards the bed. **_"Mine and mine alone."_** Clove crawls over Katniss and lines up the head of the toy with Katniss's lower lips making the bond girl gasp at the feeling of a foreign object pressed up against her.

"I'm going to fuck you now Katniss," Clove tells her rubbing the tip of the fake dick up and down across her soaked folds feeling the bond girls hips rock against her. "I'm going to make you scream and beg for more. Do you want me to fuck you, Katniss?"

"Yes," Katniss nods her head.

"Then say it Katniss," Clove tells her. "Beg me to fuck you like the slut you are."

"Please…" Katniss hesitates for a second before giving in. "Please fuck me, mistress!"

"Again," Clove demands hitting Katniss's clit with the head of the toy causing her to jump and moan.

"Please fuck me!" Katniss cries out without hesitation.

"As you wish Katniss," Clove smiles victoriously before plunging the whole thing deep inside Katniss in one forceful thrust.

Katniss cries out, never feeling so full before. In the passed only Peeta has touched her down there, but even he never stretched her as much as this dildo is or reached so deep inside her. Katniss feels like she is being split in two, but Clove doesn't give her a chance to adjust before she's pulling out and thrusting back inside, causing a moan to slip through Katniss's lips.

Clove's eyes darken as she hears that sound enjoying the fact that she is the one causing the bound girl to make those sounds, roughly shoving her fake dick in and out of the girl Clove basks in every sound that escapes from Katniss's lips. Clove watches her closely taking in every moan and expression Katniss's face makes. **_"Mine,"_** Clove thinks as she plunges into Katniss again.

 ** _"She will leave you just like the others,"_** Clove freezes as her father's voice speaks to her. **_"Just like your mother left me."_**

"Shut up!" Clove yells making Katniss jump. "You are mine and mine alone," Clove tells her, gripping Katniss's hips tight enough to make the bound girl flinch. "Don't ever forget that."

"Ye… yes mistress," Katniss replies feeling scare and trapped.

"Well I'm going to make sure you remember it," Clove growls before she bites Katniss neck leaving a mark as she pushes back inside of the girl causing Katniss to cry out in pleasure. **_"She's mine. Mine!"_**

Clove picks up the pace again, returning her rapid pace of rough thrusts. **_"She's mine."_** Clove tells herself, leaving another mark on Katniss's neck. **_"Mine."_** Clove continues to chant over and over again in her head as she marks the bound girl everywhere she can. **_"Mine!"_** Katniss lets out a cry as Clove finishes her work feeling satisfied with her job. **_"No one can doubt that now."_**

Katniss cries out again and Clove and feels Katniss raising her hips as much as she can to meet her thrusts. Clove knows there is no way Katniss can deny she belongs to her now and the powerful woman thrives on that knowledge. Thrusting in and out of her Clove relentless pistons her hips drawing out more moans from the bound girl and eventual; she starts to notice the signs of Katniss's end.

"Don't you dare cum until I tell you too," Clove threatens as she pulls out nearly all the way. "Or do you want me to leave you here like this?"

"No mistress," Katniss voice turns into a moan as Clove pushes back inside of her.

"You better not cum," Clove tells her. "Trust me. You don't want me to punish you."

"I won't mistress!" Katniss cries out, feeling her end approaching.

Clove smirks watch Katniss squirm as she continues to push in and out of the girl. Clove watches as Katniss's body tenses up, and her hands grip the sheets of the bed loving the way the bound girls cries of pleasure turn into groans of frustration. There is something that Clove has always found captivating about a girl struggling and squirming around in their binds desperately holding herself back. There just something about the way they fight against their bonds and try to defy the inevitable that really makes Clove excited.

"Please…" Katniss cries out as before biting her lips.

"No," Clove can tell Katniss is right on the edge doing her best not to go over it. Clove can see her fists clenched and tears start to slip out from behind her blindfold as Katniss desperately tries to hold herself back. "Just a little more."

"But I…"

"No, buts!" Clove cuts her off. Katniss looks like she's going to speak for a moment but gives up accepting her fate. "Good girl. Just a little bit longer and I'll let you okay."

Katniss nods her head, looking frustrated but no longer complaining. **_"She really is mine now,"_** Clove thinks as she watches Katniss sufferer. **_"Mine and mine alone."_**

Clove can feel her own end coming as well, just a little longer and she's will undoubtedly make it but before can reach it she feels Katniss fail and tighten around her fake dick before crying out. Clove doesn't slow down her thrusts or pay much attention desperate to reach her own end before she moves onto Katniss's punishment and after a few more seconds, Clove finally does reach her own blissful end.

Taking a moment to catch her breath before she slowly pulls out, making sure Katniss can feel every inch of the dildo leave her body, Clove plots out just how to punish the bound girl. Getting off of the bed and slipping out of the harness Clove can think of a lot of ways to punish the girl but only one settles in her mind. Taking her time returning her toy before returning to the bed Clove can already see Katniss already looking nervous. **_"Perfect,"_** Clove thinks as she leans down until Katniss shives at the feeling of her breath on her ear.

"You have really done it now Katniss," Clove whispers making Katniss shiver. "Disobeying me when I only gave you one simple instruction to follow. I'll have to make sure you remember not to do that again."

"I'm sorry I just…" Clove shuts her up by pressing her fingers to her lips.

"I don't care about excuses," Clove tells her. "Now I am going to leave you alone to think about your actions and then when I return we will see about your punishment."

"You can't d…"

"Yes I can," Clove cuts her off. "Now just lay there and wait for me to return or you will make things worse."

Clove starts to walk away, making sure her footsteps are heard, so Katniss knows she's being left alone. When she reaches the stairs, Clove looks back at the bond girl all tied up on the bed. **_"A night down here alone with her thoughts of punishment should be enough to make her obey."_** Clove thinks before she switches off the light and leaves Katniss all alone with her mind racing as it pictures all the things Clove will do to her in retaliation for her disobedience.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rue!" Prim cries out with her hands, gripping the sheets tight enough to turn her knuckles white while her leg wrap around the head between her thighs, keeping the girl down there in place.

The sun has only barely risen, and yet the blonde girl finds herself wide awake haven been awakened by her lover in the most wonderful way. Rue's long tongue alternates between long licks of Prim's slit to teasing rolls of the blonds clit while slipping inside from time to time to make sure all of her girlfriend's sweet spots are attended to. Prim cries and moans under her friend's assault, smearing her lovers face with her essence while her hips buck uncontrollably against her will.

"So lively this morning I see," Rue moans sending vibrations across Prim's core. "I would have continued last night if I knew you still had this much energy left."

"That aggh… would have driven… Ahh!... me insane…" Prim moans out, struggling to talk with her girlfriend's skilled tongue driving her crazy.

"More than I already am," Rue smirks against her lover's folds, and Prim would have rolled her eyes at the comment, but her girlfriend's actions render any such actions impossible.

Every movement of Rue's tongue sends shockwaves of pleasure shooting through the body of the blond girl causing a knot inside her stomach to tighten. Rue seems to know her body better than Prim does as she always knows where Prim needs her attention and when to be gentle and when to be rough. Most frustrating for Prim though is the fact that Rue knows just how to keep her on the brink of orgasm but never sending her over calming its no fun if it's over so soon.

"Please Rue!" Prim moans pressing her hips into her lovers face backing up her pleas, but Rue only smirks against her folds in response. "Rue please… just take me there already!"

"I will," Rue replies, nonchalantly looking up at her girlfriend. "Eventually."

"But…" Prim couldn't finish getting the words out as she feels one of Rue's long finger sink into her quickly followed by a seconded then a third.

"You are just so beautiful like this I don't want it to end," Rue begins to move her finger slowly in and out of Prim's soaking lower lips causing Prim to moan and a wet sound to come from between the blond's legs. "You make such lovely sounds," Rue and a fourth finger stretching out Prim's inner walls. "And the way you can take my hand just amazes me."

"Rue… fuck!" Prim struggles not to scream as she feels Rue's thumb enter her completing the fist stretching her out.

"What would Katniss say if she walked in on us right now?" Rue asks as she starts to move her fist in and out of her lovers pussy. "Not only do you have my whole fist inside of you but swearing too. You really are a naughty girl Prim."

"Fuck, Rue!" Prim cries out, not caring what her girlfriend is saying just enjoying the feeling of the fist moving inside her. "Don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rue softly whispers as she increases the pace of fist.

Rue lower her head again, capturing her lovers clit in her lips nearly making Prim scream as the blonde's hips rock uncontrollably up and down in time to meet Rue's thrusts of her fist. Prim cries out no longer caring if the neighbours hear or if her sister was to come home right now enjoying her girlfriend's lips and fists too much to care about anything else right now. Prim can feel it. She can feel her end rapidly approaching, but at the last minute, Rue slows down the movements of her fists and removes her lips.

"Rue please…" Prim groans out feely tears form in the corner of her eyes. "Don't make me beg again."

"I had my fill of that last night," Rue happily tells her picking up the pace of her fist again. "Right now I'm just enjoying the show. It really is amazing to watch my arm disappear inside of you Prim."

Despite blushing Prim still moans at the renewed thrusting of her lover's fist. Feeling her end still close at hand Prim squeezes her eyes shut as she grows closer and closer. Crying out, Prim can feel herself right on the edge of bliss as her body shakes in pleasure, and her mind starts to go blank.

"Rue!" Prim calls out her lover's name feeling closer and closer with every thrust of her girlfriend's fists.

"I can tell your close," Rue tells her picking up the pace. "I can feel you squeezing me. I want you to cum Prim. Go on, Prim. Cum for me."

"Fuck! Rue!" With one final cry, Prim crashes over the edge.

Rue has yet to see a more beautiful sight than her girlfriend as she cums. The way Prim's body cutely shake and quiver is guaranteed to make Rue smile and the looks of bliss on the blonds face always steals the air from her lungs, but the most amazing thing is what is happening between Prim's legs. Rue can feel it on her arm, and it surprises her that even with her fist plugging her girlfriends lower lips Prim's essence continues to pour out coating Rue's arms and soaking the bed in a small jet of cum. ** _"And to think she was hesitant to sleep with me because this embarrassed her,"_** Rue smiles as the memory of the first time she saw Prim squirt enters her mind as she gradually slows the movement of her fist before easing it out of her now panting girlfriend.

"That was beautiful Prim," Rue says as she crawls up her lover's body and lightly kisses her on the lips.

"And that was the most incredible wake-up call I have ever had in my life," Prim replies catching her breath while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's body.

"I can make it better," Rue winks.

"As much as I want you to repeat that we really should get dressed," Prim tells her with a giggle before flipping them over, so she's on top. "After I return the favour that is."

* * *

Katniss can feel her body ache and shiver as the coldness of the room mixes in with the painful sensation of her bruised wrists and ankles as well as the ache between her legs. Peeta was never that rough with her and never so cruel as to leave her along and restrained afterwards. ** _"Just do it for them,"_** Katniss tells herself remembering the threats against her family. **_"I can endure it until she gets bored of me and moves on to someone else."_** Katniss can only hope that Clove moves on soon so she can try to get back to her normal, peaceful life living with her sweet sister Prim and struggling to pay her mothers medical bills.

Katniss doesn't know how much time has passed, but it feels like an eternity before she hears a door swing open and familiar-sounding footsteps coming down the stairs. Katniss can feel her heart pound in time with the slowly approaching footsteps and to make things worse for her she can't even tell what kind of mood Clove is in thanks to the blindfold reducing her vision to that of infinite darkness. Katniss can tell when Clove has reached her by the simple fact that her captor's body is the first warm thing she felt in what feels like years. When Clove leans over her to uncuff her limbs, Katniss doesn't move enjoying the warmth seeping into her body as Clove's warm skin hoover just millimetres above her naked flesh.

Even when she's free from her bonds, Katniss doesn't move not wanting to make any punishment Clove has planned for her any worse, than it already will be. Meanwhile, Clove smiles down at her as she reaches forward to untie the blindfold. **_"All it took was one night alone to make her compliant,"_** Clove can't help but feel better seeing no resistance from Katniss as the newly freed girls eyes blink as they try to adjust to the light of the room after a night of seeing nothing but darkness. But after a few seconds, hints of fear seep into Katniss's grey eyes as she becomes more aware of Clove's presence and her mind starts to race with thoughts as to wants to come as Clove leans back.

"Get dressed and meet me in my office in five minutes," Clove orders as she drops a set of neatly folded clothes onto her bed. "I trust you remember where it is." Katniss nods her head. "Good now don't keep waiting we have breakfast reservations and then some shopping to do."

With that, Clove walks away leaving Katniss alone to get dressed. She hesitates for a moment expected Clove to be somewhere lurking in the shadows watching her, but she dismisses the thought as Katniss blushes remember the pictures Clove to of her naked restrained body the night before. Sitting up Katniss looks at the clothes Clove has left her and sighs in relief when she sees they aren't some skimpy outfit but just some plain ordinary clothing, much more expensive looking than anything that Katniss would typically wear but still something she can be comfortable walking around in. Katniss wonders if Clove asked Cinna to make more clothes other then the dress from last night as the clothing fits her perfectly.

The green buttoned shirt hugs her body a bit showing off her curves but not in a way that is indecent but the fact that Clove neglected to give her a bra to put on meaning Katniss can just barely make out her nipples poking through the fabric of the shirt is something she disapproves of. Katniss finds she has similar problems with the black trousers Clove has provided for as they are skin tight and due to Clove failing to provide her with any panties the trousers uncomfortably rub against her. As she pulls on her socks and puts on a pair of shoes, Katniss doubts the missing underwear was an oversight on her mistress's part as she knows all too well that her boss got to where she is by not overlooking any details.

Exiting the basement, Katniss is glad to see the building is empty, so no one sees her leave the room as any staff member will be able to piece together what happened last night. Walking onwards Katniss is beginning to wonder if there is any staff even in this mansion as she sees no one in the time it takes her to make the short distance to her mistress's office. Knocking on the hard oak door and stepping inside feel her bosses gaze looking her over Katniss moves to the centre of the room and waits in silence for whatever punishment her mistress has in mind for her. **_"I wish she would just get it over with,"_** Katniss grumbles to herself finding the wait to be worse then anything Clove could do to her.

"You had thirty seconds to spare," Cove tells her as she glances at her watch before walking passed Katniss. "Now follow me, my driver is already waiting out front for us."

Katniss follows behind her thanking Clove as she holds the door open for her before leaving the mansion where Katniss finds yet another car different from the last two of Clove's vehicles that she has been in waiting for her. The silver car is smaller than the last two and is so clean that Katniss can see her reflection on its body. Sitting down inside next to her boss on the soft leather of the back seat Katniss can feel her body sinking into the material until Clove sits down next to her so close that their shoulders end up touching. Looking to her side Katniss can see Clove looking out of the window, but down lower she feels her mistresses hand rest on her thigh.

"We should reach the restaurant in twenty minutes," The driver says as he starts the engine and drives off.

"We will have the restaurant to ourselves," Clove whispers as she leans over closer to Katniss. "And then I will buy you somethings to take home with you."

* * *

The restaurant Clove takes Katniss to is a big place with several tables, and as Clove pulls Katniss into one of the booths in the corner of the main floor Katniss can't help but find it eerie with how empty the place feels. No other customers are there presently giving them the place to themself as Clove promised and only one elderly waiter with greying brown hair to serve them. Clove sits Katniss down before sitting opposite her and tell Katniss she already ordered for the both of them when she made the reservation, so there is no need to read the menus. The waiter says their food will be out shortly after handing the girls a glass of wine before he disappears into the kitchen.

The restaurant is someplace Katniss would never even consider stepping into as from the looks of the dining room Katniss guess the food will cost her more then what she pays for rent. The frames of the pictures on the wall are spotless, and the furniture looks like its fit for royalty. Candles lit every table, and Katniss can't even begin to figure out how much it would cost to eat here, let alone what Clove paid to rent this place out for just the two of them. Nervously sipping on her mind, Katniss feels out of place here like she has with every other place her mistress has taken her as she wonders just what it is Clove has ordered for them hoping it isn't something too fancy you have to eat in a certain way. Katniss has heard Snow is fond of food like that and with Clove being richer then even him she hopes their tastes aren't similar.

"Mhh…" Katniss jumps and nearly spits out her wine as she feels Clove's foot lightly trace over the inside of her thigh.

"So how do you like this place?" Clove asks, looking at her as her foot continues to run up and down the inside of Katniss's inner thigh.

"It seems like I don't belong here," Katniss admits putting down her wine glass. "Like I could find myself with a life long debt if I even touch something here."

"Don't say that," Clove tells her. "Your place is by my side, and you belong there no matter where I may be." Clove smiles as she talks. "And besides if you break something I could easily pay for it out of the spare change I have at the bottom of my pocket. You belong to me Katniss, so any debt you find yourself in is my debt as well."

"I see," Katniss replies, looking down. If it were anyone else, she would have thanked them for paying off her debts but now that she knows the kind of things Clove will ask her to do in return Katniss would rather struggle with that debt on her own.

"Ahh, our food is here," Clove says looking off to the side where the same elderly waiter returns carrying to plates of food covered in domes. Placing the plates down Katniss is relieved to see only fancy looking waffles that look a lot better than the burnt ones she makes but at least it is something family. "Eat up we have plenty of shops to visit today, and you will have quite a few bags to take home."

* * *

The first store Katniss finds herself dragged into by Clove is a clothing store and while at first Katniss thought Clove just wanted to buy her some more clothes for when she takes her to places like that club but as Clove drags her further inside Katniss starts to realise her mistress has other ideas. Dragging Katniss to the back of the store where racks of underwear line the far wall and orders Katniss to wait as she walks around selecting a few pairs. Katniss doesn't question how Clove already knows her size guess she either looked at her missing bra or asked Cinna about her sizes. When Clove returns, she has five separate sets of black underwear and three red, all of which are different design, whether it is in the pattern of the laces or them being strapless or not.

Clove has Katniss try all of them on for her before they return to the store and Clove picks out a black Babydoll and a black and pink Basque which she makes Katniss model in for her before they move on to the swimwear section of the shop. Once again Clove orders Katniss to wait as she walks around making her selection while Katniss has to hold the clothing she's already tried on feeling enough embarrassment to last her a lifetime. **_"I really can't wait until this day is over_** ," Katniss moans to herself, feeling like her blush will never fade away when Clove returns to her holding up a green bikini the blush on Katniss's cheeks only intensifies as Clove pushes her back towards the changing room to model for her once again.

"Cinna is making you some more outfits that should be ready by the end of the week," Clove tells her after she pays for the clothing and they leave the store.

The second store they visit is worse than the first as Clove takes Katniss into a place similar to Johanna's favourite store. **_"Only that shopping with Johanna will be preferable,"_** Katniss can't believe a thought like that, but Johanna knows how far she can push Katniss. At the same time, Katniss has a dreadful feeling that Clove will buy something for her and force her to take it back home with her with the expectation that it will be used. Once again Clove orders Katniss to stand still at the end of some random aisle while she goes browsing once again.

Staring at the ground, Katniss can't force herself to lookup with all the embarrassing stuff around her as she wishes to be anywhere but here. **_"Why did I have to smash her phone?"_** Katniss is starting to regret that action more and more with every passing second finding the idea of spending one night with her boss preferable to basically becoming her slave. **_"If I would have just slept with her that one night I would be at work right now instead of waiting around in a store like this."_** No matter how many times Katniss replies that night in her head the only way she could see of preventing her current situation was to sell her body to Clove and pray she doesn't come back for seconds.

"I fond what I was looking for," Clove smiles as she returns, holding what appears to be another set of underwear but this time she doesn't ask Katniss to model for her as she goes to the register to pay for the underwear. As they leave and Clove hands Katniss the bag she whispers to them. "I expect you to wear them to work tomorrow."

* * *

Panem's Medical School is a thing of beauty being a large domed building with white walls and a glass roof holding everything a student needs to become a nurse or doctor. With the grounds well kept and looking immaculate and classes talked by professional well-experienced doctors, it's no wonder why everyone seeking to get into the medical trade wants to study here. Both Prim and Rue find themselves feeling lucky to get in on scholarships making it easier for their families to pay for the rest of the expenses. Prim has never once taken her placement here for granted and works hard so that one day she can pay her sister back for all the money and sacrifices Katniss made to allow her to be here, but today Prim can't focus on her lessons as her eyes keep darting down towards her phone.

"I'm sure she's fine," Rue says, leaning over Prim's desk to comfort her girlfriend. "She's probably just busy."

"But she's never been out of contact for so long or not answered my calls," Prim replies staring at her phone hoping for it to ring with her sister's number on display. "I'm starting to get worried something might be wrong."

"Prim you are overthinking this," Rue tells her taking hold of Prim's hand. "She was working late last night, so she probably went straight to bed once she got home."

"You think so," Prim looks up for the first time since school started.

"I know so," Rue assures her. "When you go home she will probably either just getting up or watching TV or something like that."

"I hope so," Prims sighs still not convinced.

"Hey, cheer up okay," Rue tells her. "We don't have classes tomorrow and tickets for that club tonight so just relax, after school, you will find Katniss at home, and then we will go have a great time at that club."

"Sure…" Prim blushes remembering what sort of club it is and how Rue wondering how Rue managed to talk her into going with her.

"I'm sure it will be a blast tonight," Rue smiles as Prim continues to blush cutely. "Mr Crane promised a good show when I brought our tickets for tonight."

* * *

Katniss sighs in relief when Clove drops her off at her house but blushes as she tells Katniss she will be sending her driver to pick her up again at eight just thinking about what Clove has planned for her when she hands her a book on lovemaking. **_"I expect you to study up for tonight,"_** Clove told her before she drove away. The first thing Katniss does is collapses on her bed feeling relieved to be free before she realises Prim could see all the things Clove brought for her today, so she jumps back up to put everything away. **_"Prim would never be able to look at me the same way ever again if she were to see these,"_** Katniss blushes as she hides her new clothing at the back of her wardrobe alongside Johanna's gift to her.

Now with everything hidden away, Katniss returns to her bed. Laying down and closing her eyes, Katniss hopes that when she opens them again, everything that happened to her today would be nothing but a dream. Tired from last nights activates Katniss can barely move and wants to sleep but instead she picks up the book Clove brought for her. Blushing hard as she sees two women on the front cover grinding their centres against each other Katniss slowly starts to read wishing that the book wouldn't have so many pictures of naked women making love to each other. **_"Why does it have to be so detailed?"_** Katniss wonders, feeling her body heat up. ** _"None of the instruction manuals I have ever read before has gone into this much detail."_** Katniss keeps reading though but keeps her ears open for the sound of the front door opening, indicating her little sisters return home.

Katniss groans as she feels her phone vibrate only to see her Mistress's name appear. **"Make sure to eat dinner and tell your sister you won't be coming home tonight oh and before you ask you won't be needing to bring anything again."** A text message reads and Katniss struggles to come up with some excuse to tell her sister. **"Make sure to study up."**

**"I will,"** Katniss replies before going on to reply to her sister who Katniss is alarmed to see has been trying to call her all day.

* * *

Katniss doesn't know whether it's a blessing or an omen when Clove calls her to cancel their plans for tonight. Part of her is relieved to be free from her mistress for the night, but Katniss also worries that Clove may try to make up for the missed night whenever they next meet. Prim was glad that Katniss got to stay home saying she needs to rest after working late last night, but then Katniss felt disappointed when Prim mentions she was going out with Rue and a few of her other classmates and she won't be back to late tonight. In the end, Katniss just made a simple dinner for them both and decided to spend the night relaxing and trying to forget about what is happening to her.

After seeing Prim off and greeting Rue, Katniss takes a nice long bath for the first time in years before setting down on the sofa and putting on some sappy romance movie with a warm drink in her hands. She feels lonely. Katniss can't remember the last time she has had the house to herself as Prim is usually here studying and most night Rue joins them as well saying it is easy to study here with Prim then back at her house. Katniss never complained though as Rue would sometimes bring treats and even help with the dishes whenever she ate dinner with them as well as being a good friend to her sister in Katniss's own opinion.

The movie Katniss quickly losses interest in finding the story boring and the characters unrealistic as well as part of herself hating that their story is similar to the one she had with Peeta. **_"They will burn out,"_** Katniss concludes. **_"Just like Peeta and I, they will grow apart."_** Katniss can remember a time where she was as close to Peeta as the main lead with her love interest in the movie, but after several years the spark died and they grew apart. **_"No couple can stay that happy for their whole lives."_** It started with them arguing and then hardly talking and finally ending with Peeta not asking Katniss to come with him once he moved across the country. **_"She will end up alone, just like me."_**

Katniss jumps when she hears her phone ring and feels her heart race when she sees her mistress's number on display with the becoming familiar picture of handcuffs. Katniss quickly answers the call the remember the rules and not wanting Clove to punish her or harm her family in some way.

"Hello," Katniss answers the call hopping her delay won't be enough to invite any punishments.

"Are you home?" Clove asks worry Katniss with how annoyed she sounds.

"Yes, mistress,"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, mistress,"

"Good," Clove tells her. "Go to your bedroom, take off your clothes and put on the underwear I brought you from the second store." Katniss stands ups and moves quickly, not wanting to give Clove any excuses to punish her again. "Call me back once you have changed."

Clove hangs up immediately, leaving Katniss to get to it. Walking to her bedroom and wondering what her mistress has in mind for her Katniss moves to her wardrobe. It doesn't take long for Katniss to find what she's looking for finding underwear in question. Taking them out of the bag they don't look like anything other than a standard set of underwear, and she wonders why Clove wants her to wear them. Setting them on the bed while she undresses Katniss still can't tell what is so different about them to the others Clove brought for her today. The grey colour matches her eyes, and the material feels slightly different from the other pairs she has, but Katniss doesn't think much off it. **_"She probably wants a picture of me wearing them,"_** Katniss concludes remembering these are the only pair her mistress didn't have her model in while they were shopping.

Picking up her phone, Katniss calls Clove back once she has finished changing. **_"Huh…"_** Katniss looks down feeling like her new bra and panties tightened slightly, but nothing seems out of place. **_"It must have just been my imagination,"_** Katniss tells herself seeing nothing out of place as her mistress answers her call.

"Do you have them on?" Clove asks.

"Yes, mistress,"

"Good now take them off," Katniss blinks confused as to what she is being asked to do. "Did I stutter I said take them off."

Katniss doesn't hesitate fearing that having to be told twice would lead to punishment and quickly goes to take off her new bra but it doesn't budge. She tries to unclip it, but the clip holds stubbornly together, and even she tries to pull it off, it remains in place as if the material is stuck to her skin. The same thing happens with the panties as Katniss can't get them to move an inch.

"They won't come off…" Katniss mutters still struggling to undress.

"Good," Katniss freezes still confused as to what is happening. "They are working just as planned."

"Why do they do that?" Katniss asks resuming her tugging but finding her new underwear doesn't give an inch of ground.

"Oh, they do more than just stay on," Katniss jumps feeling an odd sensation on her chest. "Tell me what you feel Katniss."

"I…" Katniss blushes unable to bring herself to say until she hears her mistress let out a frustrated huff. "It feels like a dote is vibrating on my chest… it is moving around…"

"That's the pen of my smartphone," Clove tells her. "That underwear is the latest thing in public play, and right now I have the app o my phone controlling all that you feel, and right now I am using the touch screenplay option to control where the vibrations are."

"Oh…" Katniss moans as she feels a second dote moving around her other breast matching the movements of the first.

"This here is the mirror mode allowing for double the pleasure," Clove explains moving her pen onto each of Katniss nipples making the helpless girl let out another moan before biting her lower lip to stay silent. "Oh, do you like it here, Katniss?" Circling the vibrations around Katniss's nipples, enjoying the muffled sounds she hears as Katniss struggle to stay quiet. "Well, I think…" The vibrations disappear for a split second before they reappear at the bottom of her lower lips. "You will like it better down here."

"Mhhh…" Katniss struggles to stay quiet as Clove starts to stroke the vibrations up and down her lower lips, stopping just short of her clit.

"But there are other features I think you will enjoy more, for example, there are two set modes with one bring you to orgasm after orgasm only stopping once I make it stop, but I won't be using that setting on you Katniss," Clove tells her as she finds the setting she's looking for. "For you, I think I will use the tease setting."

"Wha…" Katniss's voice cuts off as both her bra and panties start to vibrate teasing not only her chest and pussy but her anus as well.

"You see I have had a frustrating day and even had to cancel my playtime with you," Clove says, shaking her head. "It's only far that I am not the only one that's frustrated." Katniss can feel her knees go weak as the vibrations continue to assault her. "Katniss tonight you will be teased none stop and then when you come to work tomorrow I want you to come straight to my office so we can finish what we started yesterday do you understand?"

"Yes… mistress…" Katniss moans out feel close to the edge only for the vibrations to weaken slightly before she can crest the peak.

"Good," Clove replies enjoying the sounds of Katniss for a few seconds before she continues to talk. "I have to go now, so I wish you a good night Katniss."

Clove hangs up before Katniss can respond and Katniss quickly collapses onto her bed feeling her legs could give out at any moment. **_"How can she do this to me?"_** Katniss wonders gripping the sheet as she feels herself denied her end once again. **_"This is worse than that gel from last night."_** Katniss bites her lip as she struggles to endure the constant vibrations to her most sensitive parts.

* * *

"This place looks nicer then I expected," Prim says as she and Rue take their seats right in front of the stage where a woman introduced as Cashmere was fighting someone called Enobaria with them both wearing skimpy string bikinis and looking more like they are trying to fuck rather than fight. "If it wasn't for the… entertainment…" Prim blushes as Enobaria's bikini top lands on their table. "You would never know this place wasn't anything more than a bar."

"This place is better than a bar," Rue smiles as the crowd cheers and when Prim looks to the stage, she sees Enobaria now has Cashmere pinned to the stage floor with her tongue shoved down Cashmere's throat. "And the entertainment is better than anywhere else."

"If you say so," Prim turns redder as Cashmere's bikini top is torn from her body causing her chest to bounce.

"Just relax," Rue tells her. "I'll go get us something to drink."


End file.
